Skyler Snitch
Skyler Snitch is a human cyborg from Tradeworld. Appearance Human : Height/Width: 120 pounds and 5’4”. : Eye color: Right (organic) eye is blue, Left (Robotic) eye is purple (she chose the color). The surround area of her left eye is robotic and black like her arm and leg. : Hair: She has spiky brown hair that used to be red. It defies the laws of physics with how spiky it is but that’s ok because she’s from a cartoon. : Skin: Has fair skin with a few blemishes here and there. Covered in scratches, bruises and scars from her countless fights and skirmishes. : Robotics: Her right arm and leg are robotic. Completely black. Good articulation. Slight burn around where her parts meet her body. : Outfit: Purple and light blue shorts. Purple shirt same color as her pants. Black boot with a purple rim. Wirewolf : Length: 5 feet 4 inches; Pounds: 220; Tail is as long as her body. Tail ends with a hook that can be used to pick up items. Depending on the size and weight of the object, she can lift things with her tail. : Metal: A mix of dark and greyish purple. There is a pink glow around her neck that resembles a collar. : Optics: Both are a purplish pink. They always glow. Usually bright enough to illuminate a room. History Early Years Arriving at Portal Breach Personality Abilities Relationships Family Ms. Snitch Jana's mother. Love Interests Danny Masters A few days after Skyler had first arrived on the Breach, she had met Danny Masters. At first they had simply been friends, then "friends with benefits" then ended up actually dating. The two were smitten with one another, though Danny a little too much so. Danny was very clingy and was always protecting her even when she didn't want it. He attacked people for her countless times, but every time she told Danny to stop and that it wasn't worth seeing him hurt. He didn't listen, even when Skyler tried to force him to stop. In the end, with the hell of Zurg and Bumblebee, she decided to break up with him, resulting in him getting depressed. Skyler actually misses him, but she wouldn't admit it. She tells everyone she hated him, but part of her misses him. Though she misses his friendship more than she misses being with him. Danielle Masters Ariana Lee (sorta) Metal Man Friends Blade Toyaka Bumblebee Tally Stevens Quotes " “Don't try to tell me what is right and wrong. I know what is right, and I know what is wrong. The thing is, I just don't give a damn, because I can do whatever I want, and there is nothin' anyone can say or do to make me change my mind.” Trivia -Sounds like Sam Puckett from iCarly ''and ''Sam and Cat -She has come to terms with the fact that she had killed Dani. However, she still feels bad for letting her anger get the best of her so easily. Since then, she has really tried to reign in her anger. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters